blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiba Soavate
Kiba Soavate is a former member of the Third Pack and an enemy to the Novus Orbis Librarium. He is also connected to the Black Beast as a forced Life Link. Information Background Life and Death During the Dark War, Kiba was born from nothing when the Black Beast awoke as the Life Link to the Black Beast. His "fictional" life outside the mountain Kagutsuchi would later sit on was supposed to be a utopia-like life the Black Beast would never attack the area because of Kiba's Life Link to it. To give the illusion that Kiba was properly born, others like him were created, but with different purposes (ex. Vieral being a Twilight generator). He lived in the "village" for 4 years, but with the mindset that he lived there for an extra 22 years. For those four years, he started to make bonds with the other "people" in the village, especially Vieral. Because of a fault-line distortion, two timelines collided for a short time, Stugein appearing and decided to attack the fictional village Kiba was living in. Kiba tried to get Vieral and run out of the village, but Stugein killed Vieral before Kiba could find her. When he found the corpse, Kiba held on to her in sadness. Because Vieral was a Twilight Generator and the universe needed something generating Twilight in that world, it made the Twilight Grimoire and Gurren Sho: Ketan, the grimoire graphing itself to the nearest living object, Kiba. Stugein watched as the grimoire graphed itself into Kiba's right arm, leaving him as the distortion ended. Kiba hid the grimoire from everyone as only 26 people, including Kiba, leave the wrecked village and wander the earth. The 14th & the 200th Kiba wandered only a day before he met an observer who saw the events that transpired in the village, Gale Wing XIV. Gale knew about the grimoire and told Kiba to keep that weapon hidden until he needed to. Kiba listened to Gale and the two remained in contact with each other. Kiba spent two centuries wandering, due to a life-span of 400 years, and had time to exercise his body to beyond his physical limit, with some help from the grimoire, achieving the ability to move slightly faster than light. He joined a small rebellion called The Third Pack led by Keiyo so he can have a reason to be around. Calamity Reborn In AD/2201/04/16, the Third Pack managed to steal the ship, Heaven's Watcher, and took it to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, where chaos happened three months ago. He encounters the general, Gale Wing XXXth, and he almost killed Kiba, but Lilin intervened and tried to fight Gale XXXth, but he transported away in the city, disappearing for a while. He then encountered the sand knight, Charile xi Babylonia fights Kiba, the latter almost killed again until Lilin intervened again, and the three made a truce to look for Gale XXXth. All of them separate to different sections of the city, but Gale XXXth already found Gale XIV and almosted killed him, but a strange girl intervened, but she was defeated. Gale XXXth transported them go somewhere else when one of his men mentioned a thing Gale XXXth once said. Kiba goes away, but ripples in time appear around Kagutsuchi, reviving the person who killed Kiba's entire race. Kiba takes this chance to hunt Stugein, but he already became another entiny, called Yiazmat. Kiba found Yiazmat fighting the last two people that killed him, but were being beat to hell. Kiba, along with Gale XIV, observing everything, walk in front of Yiazmat and the defeated two. Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed DataDrain Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memories Personality Kiba is kind and friendly, to a limit, that limit being when the people he loves are in danger, he acting violetly without thought. He protects the Third Pack for nothing, but to be welcome to stay along. He hates the NOL for several reasons, but doesn't say what those reasons are to anyone. He is also ruthless, searching for Stugein in order to destroy him and rid him from the world by using anything that could help him with his goals. He is intelligent and can move at the blink of an eye. He also looked into finding someone to destroy the Twilight Grimoire when he kills Stugein in order to die in peace, but that was thrown out the window when he activated BlazBlue. Appearance King of Braves Trilogy First Kiba wears a black suit and hat with white tie and stripe. One of the suit's arms is covered in crimson blood from meat, the hat is tilted a little to the right side. He has his hair to one side, creating a bang that covers his left eye. He has the symbol of the Third Pack on his hand, and his arm. He has fangs, two inches long pointing downwards. In his right hand, covered by his one glove, the Twilight Grimoire is bulging outward, but covered by the suit's long right arm. This appearance has been changed to the Second one. This appearance can be unlocked with an Unlimited version. Second Kiba's attire changes completely, with his jacket and pants similar to that of Ragna's but the coat is pure black with Kiba's emblem, colored white, on the back. He carries the large Nox Nyctores, Gurren Sho: Ketan, on his left side. His hair is shaped some what like Ragna's, except for the large spike of hair covering his left eye.. This appearance is used to be the default appearance of Kiba. This appearance used to be the Unlimited one. Third Kiba's Nox Nyctores has changed shape to looking like Ragna's Blood-Scythe. His coat now has a ripped left arm, for one of Kiba's new Special Attacks, and the Twilight Grimoire has broken, the blue orb covering the inners crushed like glass and Azure/Twilight is coming out of it. Because of this, in battle, Kiba's heat slowly increases by 3. His hair has released from its spike form, but the bang covering his left eye is still there. There's an infinity crest on his coat, preventing it to completely fall to the flour. This appearance is now the default one. Forth Kiba stays the same, but his right arm is now completely gone, replaced with an arm made completely of Twilight and Azure. The Twilight Grimoire is still on the right arm, with its machine parts floating around the arm. Unlimited Ultimate Covered in a black, white and golden aura, Gurren Sho has changed into Ame No: Ohabari with Kiba's coat gone. The Grimoire has been broken, floating in front of Kiba. The Izanagi Unit's crest is below Kiba's feet with it glowing golden. The bang that covered Kiba's left eye is still there. Queen of Braves Trilogy He looks like he did in his second appearance, but his hair is still in a free form. He now wears a white version of his coat, with the crest now black, and with silver chains coming out all of his pockets. There are scars of the removed Twilight Grimoire on his right hand, covered up by a black glove, the same kind as the ones he wore during CR. Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *'Aura (v1)' - Kiba's theme *'Aura (v2)' - Kiba's theme *'Aura (v3)' - Kiba's theme *'m4 part ii' - Kiba's 2nd theme *'Believe Yourself' - Kiba's 3rd theme *'Ideal/Antimatter' - Ultimate Kiba/Izanagi Kibate's 1st theme *'Faith/Saber Bird' - Ultimate Kiba/Izanagi Kibate's 2nd theme *'Reality' - Ultimate Kiba/Izanagi Kibate's 3rd theme *'Nageki no Oto' - Kiba VERSUS Gale XIV *'Perfect Trap' - Kiba VERSUS Lilin *'「Hacking to the Gate」' - Kiba VERSUS Stugein *'Lone Genesis' - Kiba VERSUS Gale Raven *'Ave Maria' - Kiba VERSUS CONTINUUM *'Stray' - Kiba VERSUS Blue *'Reach Out for the Truth' - Kiba VERSUS Shi *'B.G' - Kiba VERSUS Caji & Kaji Stages *'Forever Howling -Forest-' - Death moans for scilence, the moans ignored. *'Heaven's Arch -THE GATE- '- A world that doesn't welcome you with care, or kindness. *'Artimus -616-' - the king of braves is born, ready to fight the hell that lies ahead. *'Artimus ~complete~' - the king of braves has risen to the god and has won. Titles Gallery Kiba Soavate (Emblem, CarlosIXA).png|Select; Emblem Fights *''Main article: /Fights/'' (NOTE: X means win, Y means lose, W means tie, ? means unknown) *'Tally:' 0 **'Wins:' 0 **'Losses:' 0 **'Special Curcumstances:' 0 Trivia *Kiba's name is the Japanese term for Fang. *Kiba's symbol is the Black Beast's symbol. It shows the connection, poorly, between Kiba and the Black Beast. **The crest is also tattooed on his back and his right arm. *He is the ninth name on The Bracelet of Time, labeled as The Knight of Azure Twilight. *The name, King of Braves, comes from a series known as The King of Braves: GaoGaiGar. *Kiba's original sprite is given to Vier. *Kiba is similar to Izanagi, both having dead cherished one (Vieral/Izanami), and both going through hell to get them back. But unlike Izanagi, Kiba is successful in getting back Vieral. Navigation Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character